Prince
by Naru Hefferman
Summary: Aquela casa tinha um rei. E não era por causa de um príncipe que as regras mudariam. KaixRay


**Avisos: **Não, nenhum dos personagens aqui é meu... apenas a louca idéia de escrever algo sobre gatos, presentes e um pequeno gatil. É um filler desgracento, mas vamos lá!

Na verdade, era um trecho que eu tinha vontade de colocar em alguma fic maior. Como essa oportunidade não surgiu até hoje (falta de idéias, sabem como é...) , nada como fazer uma ficzinha com ele o.ó

**Prince**

Toda ocasião especial merece um presente especial.

Porém, pessoas especiais merecem ganhar presentes especiais em qualquer que seja a data.

Quando se é uma pessoa especial, em uma data também especial, então aconselho a ter a sua atenção redobrada.

Nem sempre, o que você considera como sendo um bom presente terá o mesmo significado para as outras pessoas.

Mas ali estava eu, de frente a uma loja de animais de estimação, procurando o que seria o estopim para o fim da minha paz.

Há um ano atrás, eu nem mesmo imaginava fazer uma coisa daquelas para alguém. Mas hoje, eu descobrira que a vida dá certas reviravoltas, provando que todo o plano que eu tinha em mente para a minha vida não passara de visões errôneas de um projeto de vida imperfeito.

Eu estava com Ray, há um ano. E agora, chegara a hora de presenteá-lo. Acho que é o que chamam de aniversário de namoro, apesar de que este nome soa um tanto estranho.

- O que deseja? – perguntou a atendente da loja. Provavelmente, havia percebido que eu não sairia dali tão cedo.

Não respondi de imediato. Eu nem ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo ali!

Claro, havia o presente, mas por que diabos eu estava em frente a uma loja de animais de estimação?

E foi então que me lembrei... Ray amava gatos! Era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para ver a felicidade e o bem estar de um. Felinos seriam uma ótima opção de presente para ele, porém havia um único problema...

Eu.

Não que eu não gostasse de gatos. Não tinha nada contra eles. Mas... preferia que permanecessem à distância.

Mas o presente não era para mim, era para ele. Então, nada mais justo que comprar algo que ele gostaria, não eu.

- Eu gostaria de um gato. – respondi, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas aquilo deveria ser normal, afinal, eu estava em uma loja de animais!

Com um sorriso um tanto forçado, talvez sem graça, a atendente me respondeu.

- Sinto muito, mas não temos nenhum felino. - aquela era uma resposta um tanto contraditória. A mulher trabalhava em uma loja de animais, como ela não poderia ter um gato? – Infelizmente, o último que tínhamos foi levado por uma família há dois dias.

Percebam que, quando você quer algo, automaticamente, a população do planeta inteiro quer a mesma coisa. A lei de Murphy sempre funciona.

Saí da loja de mãos vazias. Eu precisava encontrar outro presente ou outro lugar que ainda houvessem gatos. Se é que existia um lugar assim...

Percorri a cidade inteira em busca de um bom presente. Na maioria das lojas, não encontrava algo que parecesse agrada-lo. Nas outras... bem, em nenhuma delas havia algo que o agradasse.

Ou, pelo menos, que eu achasse agradar.

Gatos seriam a principal opção de algum presente para Ray. E eu, definitivamente, era contra levar algum animal de estimação para nossa casa. Mas, como única opção dentre todas as que eu havia buscado, eu deveria ir atrás.

Talvez em algum gatil... poderia ser um bom lugar para se começar a procurar gatos para adoção. Em toda a cidade, só conhecia um único. E seria lá que eu ia procurar.

Quando cheguei, estranhei o local. Não era aquela loucura que eu imaginava, com gatos te atacando por toda a parte, achando que tuas pernas fossem postes para afiarem as unhas. Muito pelo contrário, até que era organizado.

Os gatos? Até que eles deveriam ser civilizados, mantendo-se calmos, permanecendo em algum lugar onde eu não os via.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa? – perguntou uma moça, bem mais prestativa

- Onde estão os gatos para adoção?

- Venha por aqui, por favor.

Caminhamos por um enorme corredor, até chegarmos em um galpão, com diversos cercados. Cada um desses cercados possuía um punhado de gatos, todos de diferentes aparências. Era praticamente impossível escolher apenas um bichano dentre todos aqueles, mas eu tinha uma missão pela frente.

Depois de muita escolha, milhares de opções postas a minha frente e alguns gatos surtados, finalmente eu tinha um. Siamês, poderia ser do agrado!

De posse do gato, levei-o para casa e coloquei-o em cima da cama de Ray. O bichano parecia gostar de me provocar, mas pulou da cama e saiu, balançando aquele rabo de um lado para o outro, como se exibisse o feito que acabara de fazer.

Claro, agora gatos têm mentalidade o suficiente para saber quando as pessoas não gostam de algo e começam a provocá-los.

Piada.

Olhei novamente para o gato, que não aparentava querer ficar onde eu o havia colocado. Diacho... o que havia dado na cabeça daquele bicho para que se recusasse a fazer algo decente?

Referências, era disso que eu precisava!

Talvez Ray tivesse algum livro que falasse sobre gatos. Revirei suas gavetas e, quando pensei em desistir, ali estava ele. Um pequeno livro sobre as mais diversas raças do mundo.

Busquei no índice por Siamês, e quase desisti da idéia de tê-lo adotado ao ler a pequena descrição sobre meu novo hóspede.

_"Gato siamês: Acredita-se que a origem exata da raça seja o Sudoeste Asiático, mais especificamente o Sião, atual Tailândia, onde eram tidos como o gato da realeza e mantidos em templos sagrados._

_A elegância do corpo e a graça dos movimentos conquistaram para o siamês o título de "_príncipe dos gatos_", mas é o miado forte e a personalidade incomum que realmente o distinguem. Em relação ao dono, ele se comporta mais como um cão do que como um gato - pode passear atado numa coleira e chega a exibir o comportamento típico de "ir buscar". É fiel, ciumento e adora ser acariciado, especialmente na zona do pescoço. Como todo gato, ele, às vezes, age de modo estranho, num instante é capaz de passar da maior frieza às mais vibrantes expressões de afeto._"

Príncipe dos gatos?

Era só o que me bastava, um gato com mania de grandeza e um orgulho ímpar.

Não estava disposto a discutir com aquele gato, que mais parecia ter o rei na barriga. Ray estava prestes a chegar em casa, e eu tinha de fazer alguma surpresa. Amarrei uma pequena fita vermelha no pescoço, dei um laço qualquer e larguei-o por ali.

Eu nunca fui muito bom em dar laços.

Tranquei o gato no quarto que era de Ray, ele ia ter de aprender os limites de seu território.

Minha casa, seu quarto. Que ficasse bem claro!

Ainda era cedo quando Ray abriu a porta, com um pequeno embrulho em mãos. Me fiz de desentendido, deixei que ele iniciasse a entrega dos presentes.

- Kai? Pode vir até aqui por um minuto?

Sentei do seu lado, no nosso sofá, fingindo que não me lembrava que dia era hoje. Como uma criança inocente, Ray acreditou em tudo.

- É um presente. Hoje faz um ano, você se lembra?

Abri o embrulho, e fiquei feliz ao encontrar um livro que eu tanto queria. _Fallen_, de Lauren Kate. Um suspense muito bem recomendado por alguns conhecidos.

- Obrigado, Ray. Como sabia que eu queria esse livro?

- Andei fuçando no seu computador. Notei que havia muitas buscas por referências dele, achei que pudesse gostar.

- Vou guardá-lo no quarto. Quero começar a ler antes de dormir!

Ray não me respondeu. Creio que ficou sentido ao ver que eu não comentei nada sobre o "nosso dia". Nem ao menos lhe dei um presente.

Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até seu quarto, cabisbaixo. Esperei até ouvir sua reação.

- KAI! VENHA ATÉ AQUI!

Caminhei sem muita pressa para chegar. Aquele gato orgulhoso precisava aprender a esperar, custe o que custar. E, para mim, não seria surpresa alguma abrir a porta do quarto de Ray e encontrar um gato na sua cama.

- Olha só! Tem um gato no meu quarto! É lindo! – Ray saiu gritando pelo corredor, ainda com o gato no colo. – Podemos ficar com ele? Diga que sim, por favor!

Com um certo cuidado, afaguei a cabeça do bichano.

- Achei que não fosse encontra-lo.

Ray ficou confuso com o que eu havia dito.

- Como assim? Foi você quem o colocou lá?

Sorri, algo raro de se fazer, mas que havia se tornado um hobby desde que Ray passara a fazer parte da minha vida.

- Hoje faz um ano, você se lembra?

Foi impagável a cara de felicidade e o sorriso que Ray me deu, ao perceber que aquele era meu presente de aniversário.

- Obrigado, Kai... – e logo em seguida, virou-se para o felino em suas mãos. – Vai se chamar Prince!

- Algum motivo em especial?

- Me lembro de ter lido uma matéria, há um certo tempo atrás, que dizia que os gatos siameses eram considerados os príncipes dos gatos, por conta da forte personalidade deles. Nada mais justo que Prince! [1]

Certamente, Ray havia lido e muito todos aqueles livros sobre gatos que guardava em suas gavetas. E aquilo me dava um certo medo, pois me lembrava que a partir de agora teríamos que conviver com um bichano com personalidade própria.

Mais um, visto que Ray também tinha uma personalidade forte.

Eu estava, literalmente, ferrado!

Por fim, havia percebido que Prince havia tomado conta da atenção de Ray, coisa que não deveria acontecer, visto que EU era seu namorado! Era o NOSSO dia! Como diabos eu havia deixado isso acontecer?

Aproximei-me de Ray, prestes a retirar o gato de seu colo. O bichano, porém, foi mais astuto, e ao perceber a minha movimentação, arranhou minha mão, como uma forma de protesto. Ele não queria sair do bem-bom.

- Hey! Ele é meu!

- Acho que o Prince está com ciúmes, Kai.

- Mas... Mas... Ray!

Revoltado com a atitude de Prince, peguei-o pela nuca, em uma rapidez que o pobre coitado não percebeu nem de onde veio a mão que o paralisou. Segurei-o, carregando com uma certa distância de meu corpo. Não queria mais nenhum arranhão, me bastava aquele das mãos.

- O seu lugar é aqui! – coloquei-o novamente dentro do quarto de Ray, tomando o devido cuidado de fechar a porta assim que saí, para que ele não visse me atrapalhar novamente.

- Coitadinho, Kai... ele não fez por mal...

- Ele sobrevive, vai ficar bem. – virei-me novamente para Ray. – Agora, quanto a você...

Ray havia entendido o meu pedido. Não precisavam muitas palavras, ele sabia compreender muito bem.

Meu quarto aguardava por nós. Quanto ao Prince, ele ia ter de esperar.

Ele poderia muito bem continuar sendo o príncipe dentre os gatos. De jeito nenhum que eu iria querer tirar aquele título dele.

Mas eu ainda era o rei daquela casa.

* * *

[1] Prince: Príncipe, em inglês.

Ainda não sei como saiu, mas foi. Agradeçam (ou xinguem, sabe se lá...) ao Hades, por uma imagem do Kai, com um gato no colo lambendo o rosto dele, que me foi passada há milênios atrás. Imaginei a cena, imaginei a fic, saiu. Mas ela tinha ficado um bom tempo guardada em algum lugar remoto dos meus CDs. Nem me lembrava mais dela, até que fui procurar um outro arquivo, de uma outra fic, que estavam me cobrando.

Se ficou boa? Não faço a mínima XD

Se alguém se dignar a ler isso, valeu! XD

Reviews?


End file.
